The present invention relates generally to folding furniture and more particularly to tables having legs that fold compactly underneath the table top.
Folding tables are widely used and derive their primary benefit from ease in which they can be handled and stored within their folded condition. Folding tables are well known and are commonly used in homes, offices, training rooms, cafeteria, etc. when extra table space is needed. When not needed, the tables are folded up and stored in some unobtrusive manner.
To prevent the table from collapsing during use, folding tables commonly include some mechanism for locking the table legs in their unfolded position. Some locking mechanisms do not securely lock the legs open and may be prone to folding during use. Additionally some designs might also lead to accidental finger pinches while unlocking the mechanism. Other mechanisms available in the prior art, while suitable for their intended purposes, are complicated in construction or expensive in their manufacture or both.
It is also desirable to hold the legs in their closed folded position to prevent the legs from accidentally unfolding during transportation of the table or while the table is stored.